In winter, children need to wear hand wear such as mittens or gloves to keep their hands warm. However, when the mittens are not attached to the child somehow they are often lost as the child engages in play or otherwise. Further, if not associated with a garment like a jacket, they may be misplaced and not be available when required for going outdoors. Furthermore, some occupations in cold climates require the use of gloves or mittens, which must be removed and replaced frequently, and the gloves or mittens must be available for easy replacement. Constantly putting the gloves or mittens in pockets and searching for them again needlessly consumes time.
Some solutions have been proposed in the prior art, including strings or lanyards that are attached to the mitts and fed through the arms and across the back. Then, if a child takes off the mittens they may find them again near the location of the hands when their hands become cold. One problem with this solution is that the strings need to be tied or sewn to the gloves, making switching gloves as the temperature changes difficult. Also, the strings are of a fixed length and must be recreated when the child grows or tied up with a knot that may be caught up on the child's arms when jacket is put on or taken off. The strings are inelastic and do not give when pulled, as an elastic cord might, with the result of creating a strangulation hazard.
Many mitts and gloves have loops hanging at the side near the wrist area, and some ski jackets have hooks near the wrist to engage loops on mitts or gloves, so that when not in use the gloves hang from the sides of the jacket sleeves. Ski gloves normally extend beyond the wrist and are an appropriate length to engage with these hooks, however a fixed location for the hooks prevents shorter mitts from working.
Therefore there is a need for a system that allows the retention of mitts or gloves near the ends of the sleeves of a jacket that is useful for differing gloves and mitts, adjustable for length, and facilitates switching gloves or mitts.